Cheese The Chao
Cheese The Chao (チーズ Chīzu) is a main character of the fan-made series [http://pika-love-live.wikia.com/wiki/Pika_Love_Live_Wiki Pika Love Live]. A Chao owned by Cream the Rabbit, hailing with her to Earth from an unnamed planet in a parallel dimension Personality Cheese enjoys playing with Chao, feeling home when being around them and feels sad when not being around them. This is especially the case when Tikal offered Cheese the opportunity to live with her and the other Chao in order to stay with Cream. Character Design Cheese is a light blue chao with yellow on the tips of his hands, feet, and head with a yellow ball and pink wings. He has dark blue eyes and wears a red bowtie. Story Anime At some point while living in Sonic's world, Cheese became Cream's closest friend and also befriended Sonic the Hedgehog, "Tails"_Prower Miles "Tails" Prower, Amy Rose and Knuckles the Echidna. Under unknown circumstances, Cheese and Cream were both kidnapped by Doctor Eggman and imprisoned them in his fortress until Sonic arrived to their rescue. After a fight ensued, Chaos Control was accidentally activated, sending Cheese and all of his friends to Earth. In this new world, Cheese along with Cream were found by the government military and were both escorted to Area 99 to conduct research on them. Cheese and Cream both feared as they were being examined but was rescued by Sonic and Tails. After all of them joined, they help battle Doctor Eggman whenever he caused trouble and havoc to the world and live with Christopher Thorndyke and his family. At the end of Season 2, Cheese and Cream go home, and later help Sonic, Cosmo and the rest of the gang battle the Metarex in Season 3. After Cosmo sacrifices herself, they fail to see Chris go home and declare war on Eggman. Powers And Abilities Like other Chao, Cheese can use his wings for flight, allowing him to fly in midair. Cheese is also strong for his small size; for example, he can hold relatively heavy objects like baseballs bats. Also, he can perform a powerful combo attack with Cream which can overpower several Metarex foot soldiers at once. Trivia * Cheese's name comes from the food "cream cheese", which couples with the fact that Cream is rarely seen without him. * Cheese has the ability to hover in the air, unlike the Chao from the Sonic Adventure series, who can only fly for a few seconds before having to land. * it is hinted that Cheese somehow knew Chaos, as he claps with joy when it sees Chaos and protests when Chaos is called a monster. One possible explanation is that seeing as Chaos was once the 'protector' and leader of all Chao, and was a Chao himself, Cheese could sense his true nature. Cheese also got upset when the others referred to Perfect Chaos as a monster, and later joined the group of chao that was surrounding Chaos after he calmed down. Gallery CreamCheese001.jpg Cream the Rabbit (Sonic X).jpg Cream and cheese....in sonic x.jpg 640full-sonic-x-screenshot Cream.jpg